


I Love to Go A-wandering

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Getting away from it all.





	I Love to Go A-wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written in 50 minutes for the contrelamontre Vacation challenge. Takes place pre-quest.

  
Author's notes: Written in 50 minutes for the contrelamontre Vacation challenge. Takes place pre-quest.  


* * *

I Love to Go A-wandering

 

 

## I Love to Go A-wandering

### by Halrloprillalar

"Is the fire going yet?" 

"No, Pippin, it is not. I'm having a bit of trouble with it." 

"Why? You can build a fire at home all right." 

"It's harder out in the open. The wind keeps blowing out the sparks before they can catch. Did you get the water?" 

"Yes, but I slipped on the stream bank and got my feet wet." 

"I've had it. You try the fire for a while." 

"No wonder this won't light. You need something better for kindling." 

"Since you're the authority, you find something." 

"I've already been out for water and all. You go look for some moss." 

"I'll get the supper ready. You look." 

"You're just lazy, Merry. Don't eat all the food without me." 

... 

"Did you find something?" 

"No, all the moss and grass and sticks are damp. We'll have to do without a fire." 

"What about the tea?" 

"We'll just have to drink water." 

"Why didn't you bring some ale, Pippin?" 

"If you thought I was going to lug bottles of ale all this way in my pack for your benefit, you have an exaggerated view of your own importance." 

"Eugh! This water is brackish." 

"You should have brought some ale, then." 

"What pack did you put the butter in?" 

"I didn't. You were meant to sort that out." 

"Oh." 

"Merry!" 

"Yes, Pippin?" 

"Do we have any food at all?" 

"...some cheese...and bread...and apple cake...and bacon, but we can't eat that without the fire." 

"We'll starve." 

"It's all part of the adventure." 

"Catastrophe, more like." 

"I didn't think you would be so easily dismayed. What sort of Took are you?" 

"The sort of Took who likes to be warm and well-fed." 

"Well, let's eat what we have." 

"Leave me some of that apple cake." 

"Of course I will." 

... 

"Now for a smoke under the stars." 

"I left my pouch in my pack. Hand it to me, Merry." 

"Just a-- Oh, no." 

"Did you have to knock over the entire bucket? The pipeweed is ruined!" 

"I'll give you some of mine." 

"All of yours." 

"Be reasonable, Pip. Say, if pipeweed burns easily, we could use it to start a fire." 

"I don't think that's a proper use for good pipeweed." 

"No, let me try. I'll just use a handful." 

"Pipeweed burns very well, Merry." 

"Yes, Pippin." 

"But the wood still didn't catch." 

"No, Pippin." 

"And now we have less pipeweed." 

"It's a bit more like we have _no_ pipeweed." 

"Merry!" 

"I didn't have much left." 

"Don't talk to me. I'm going to sleep. 

... 

"The ground is hard. And I'm cold. And I think a mouse just ran over my foot." 

"Roll over here, Pip. There, how's that?" 

"You're very warm. Here, move that way just a ... there, that's got it." 

"You're rather round and soft, you know. You should take some exercise." 

"I suppose you have something in mind?" 

"Oh, perhaps." 

"Mmm." 

"Sleeping rough isn't so bad, now, is it?" 

"Mmm." 

... 

"Don't lick my face, Merry!" 

"I didn't lick you, I was doing _this_." 

"Oh. Do that again." 

"Like this?" 

"Yes, just like that. Merry, you licked me again." 

"I tell you, I did not lick you. Here -- now I've licked you. Happy?" 

" _Never_ lick me. But if you didn't before, then why is my face wet?" 

"Perhaps you're weeping with joy." 

"More likely tedium, from all this talk. Wait--" 

"What was -- oh." 

"Rain." 

"Maybe it was just a few drops." 

"Maybe you ate just a few pieces of apple cake." 

"I like apple cake. Here, Pip, hold up this side of the blanket." 

"Sleep out under the stars, you said. Get away from things for a while, you said. You'll be glad, you said." 

"Stop pulling all the shelter over you! Water is running down my back!" 

"This was a bad idea, Merry." 

"For once I agree with you. From now on, it's a roof overhead and a down pillow for us. No more tramping about the country." 

"Agreed." 

"How long could it go on raining, anyhow?" 

"Merry, I'm cold." 

"How's that then?" 

"Mmm." 

F I N I S 

Fandom:  Lord of the Rings   
Title:   **I Love to Go A-wandering**   
Author:   **Halrloprillalar**   [email]   [[website]](http://prillalar.com/)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **3k**  |  **08/11/04**   
Pairings:  Merry/Pippin   
Summary:  Getting away from it all.   
Notes:  Written in 50 minutes for the contrelamontre Vacation challenge. Takes place pre-quest.   
Disclaimer/Other:  Tolkien, not me.   
Distribution: Archive anywhere. Email forwarding allowed.   
  



End file.
